


Never Have I Ever // Sequel

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Formula 1 // Drinking Games [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Never Have I Ever, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: The Ferraris, McLarens, Mercedes, Force Indias and Torro Rossos go to a pub and play the drinking game 'Never Have I Ever'. The rest is history...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the story 'Never Have I ever' which you should maybe read before :)  
> Enjoy!

" _Never have I ever carried an engagement ring with me right now, waiting for the right moment or being too scared to actually propose."_  
   
**_Lewis took a shot._**

Nico's mind went blank. Just like that, it felt like a monster of the deep sea had caught his feet and was now pulling him deeper and deeper, oxygen leaving his lungs and darkness surrounding him.  
He hadn't really cared about Dan's little drinking game before, in fact the only reason why he had joined the other drivers for the evening was that he couldn't stand the silence between his teammate and himself any longer.  
They had barely spoken to each other lately and if they did, they usually fought, about everything and anything.  
And still, somehow they had managed to sleep in the same bed every night, wrapped up in each others arms.  
Nico had kissed Lewis' forehead and Lewis had clutched to his body like it was his anchor at sea.

He wasn't the only one staring at the Brit open mouthed, even Kimi had lost it for a moment.  
"Next one", Lewis said with a hoarse voice, taking Dan's phone from the Finn.  
The ring... It couldn't be for him, could it? Lewis had had several girlfriends since him and Nicole had broken up. He had never introduced them to Nico, though, and Nico had never dared to ask whether or not it was all for publicity.  
There were many things that the German usually didn't ask his teammate about, like the nights he spend with his high society friends in New York or Dubai or the people that called Lewis in the middle of the night.  
They already fought enough, he didn't want to let things get even worse between them.  
But wouldn't Lewis have told him if he was about to get engaged, for publicity or not?  
Weren't they still friends, even more, after all?  
They had talked about marrying once, when they were both still teenagers and had just slept with each other for the first time.  
It had been after the final race of the season and Lewis had taken him to one of his favourite spots of the city, where they had shared a bottle of wine and then ended up making out in Nico's room.  
A couple of hours later, Lewis had lain on top of Nico, slowly kissing his neck and playing with the blonde's hair.  
"Nico?", Lewis had whispered.  
"Lewis?"  
The Brit hadn't answered, so he had asked: "What is it?"  
"Uh, nothing."  
"Then tell me about nothing, Lew."  
Lewis had sighed and took a deep breath before he had spoken again: "Do you think two boys could marry each other and still be successful in Formula 1?"  
"Are you asking me to marry you one day?", Nico had asked.  
His best friend had grinned at him: "Hypothetically."  
"Well, hypothetically, I believe that no one would care about our sexual orientation once we're world champions. Not even my dad."  
Lewis had let out a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to Nico.  
"That's cool."

Nico was snatched back to reality when Fernando said: "I told about Mark, now you have to tell about the ring."  
Lewis raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard: "No, I won't. That's not the rules. If I decide not to tell anyone about this, and I sure as hell won't, you can't force me."  
Nico caught Sebastian's gaze whose eyes seemed to ask something like ' _what is this about_?' but since he had no idea himself, he just shrugged and tried not to let the hurt show on his face.  
Lewis wouldn't marry him, not with the way things were between them at the moment. Lewis could marry a supermodel or one of his many female sport star friends, he wouldn't settle for someone like him, would he? And if there had been a time when Lewis had actually considered to propose to him, he had probably changed his mind.  
Or was he really about to...  
There were too many thoughts spinning around in his mind, taking over his rationality, confusing him to a point where he wasn't even sure if he knew Lewis anymore and Nico really didn't like the feeling, so he exclaimed: "Right. Lewis, read out the next one!'  
Their gaze met for a moment and Nico was sure that it was the alcohol speaking but there was nothing he'd rather do than marry the shit out of this man.

" _Never have I ever licked the feet of someone while having sex_. Ew, gross, guys", Lewis chuckled and let out a laugh when Max blushed bright red and took a shot.  
"Oh mate, who would've thought", added Dan who had apparently ended his make out session with Kvyat, both of their lips bright red and swollen. Nico couldn't hold back a smile.  
"It was actually the sleeping bag girl", Max stated and raised his glass.  
Carlos whispered something to him and the young drivers grinned at each other and then high fived.  
"Okay, let me read out the next one", Jenson said, " _Never have I ever had sex with a virgin."_  
Kimi, Lewis, Checo, Nico and Dan (who apparently couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss on Daniil's shoulder) took a shot.  
" _Never have I ever gotten aroused during a medical examination."_  
Daniil and Jenson took a sip and Dan started to laugh so hard that tears started to form in his eyes.  
"That's nice to know", he winked at the Russian who rolled his eyes in response.  
Nico H. continued: " _Never have I ever required medical attention because there was a foreign object stuck in me._ "  
No one took a shot until Jenson raised his hands and exclaimed: "Well, not exactly _medical_ attention..."  
"Story time!", Fernando shouted and Jenson looked like he already regretted what he said.  
"Oh, well, guys.."  
"Come on, how could it be any worse than feet-licking Verstappen?", Checo added.  
"Oh, it is. Believe me. And I definitely won't tell you the how's and why's but let me say that it had to do with a broken tire and that it was my mum who had to look after it."  
"A fucking tire? Eww, you Brits are crazy, just crazy", Nico H. shook his head in disgust and pulled a face.  
"Was that the time you got aroused during a medical examination?", Fernando asked and Jenson hit his shoulder.  
"That's not funny."  
The Spaniard let out a deep chuckle and winked at his teammate.  
" _Never have I ever received a lap dance."_  
Fernando, Lewis, Dan, Kimi, Nico H., Checo and Max took a shot. The fact that Jenson hadn't drank was commented with a dramatic gasp by Fernando.  
" _Never_?", he asked with his eyes wide open and Nico was sure that everyone except Jenson saw where this was going.  
"Nope. I think I wouldn't even like it, you know", he shrugged.  
"I think this needs be changed. _Chicos_ ", he looked at Carlos and Lewis who were sitting next to himself and Jenson, "I think, I need space."  
The Spaniard climbed on top of the bench they were all sitting on in one elegant motion and hooked his arms behind Jenson's neck.  
He started swinging his hips to the rhythm of the music that was playing in the background and then his hips snatched forward until his crotch was only centimeters away from Jenson's face.  
" _Te gusta eso_? Do you like _yo_?"  
Jenson nodded frantically even though Nico was sure that he hadn't understood a single word.  
Fernando continued circling his hips and started to run his hands up and down the Brits chest.  
Said Brit had apparently forgotten to breath and was now desperately gasping for air.  
When the Spaniard was convinced that his teammate had changed his opinion on lap dances, he lowered himself one last time and sat down on Jenson's thighs.  
" _Never have I ever googled 'Sex Addiction_ '."  
This time, Sebastian was the only one to take a sip: "Really, guys? Who hasn't googled that, honestly?" Kimi grinned.  
"Let me read one again", Dan said and took his phone, " _Never have I ever had sex with a world champion."_  
"That's not what it says, Dan", Dany mentioned and earned himself a wet kiss.  
"No, it says 'Never have I ever slept with a celebrity' but that's kind of boring. Sooo?"  
"A Formula 1 champion?"  
"Yes", Dan nodded.  
Kimi and Sebastian drank and Nico couldn't quite hold back a smile when he took a sip himself.  
Just like Jenson, who immediately commented "Masturbating counts!" which lead to further drinking by Fernando.  
"Who would have thought that the ultimate life goal is to drink right now because of _MASTURBATING_?", Max sighed and once again Carlos whispered something to him which was commented with a "you wish!" by the young Redbull driver. Carlos grinned and answered: "We'll see."  
"Britney, you can read another one, if you want", Dan handed Nico his phone and he clicked a button for a new statement.

  
" _Never have I ever..._ ", he coughed and stared at the sentence in front of him. Was it too late to read out another one? He hit the button again but apparently the internet connection was very weak and nothing happened, so Nico read the rest of the statement with a shaky voice: "... _slept with the same girl or boy for more than ten years._ "  
His hands were shaking as well when he took his glass and drank. He was the only one. The only one that had slept with the same guy for more than ten years. The only guy he had ever slept with.  
"Wow, congratulations, Rosberg. Seb wasn't even born then", Kimi stated in his monotone voice but Nico couldn't listen, didn't dare to look at Lewis. He had suspected it, nevertheless there had always been that part of him that had hoped to be enough for Lewis but he wasn't his boyfriend and because of that he couldn't even call it cheating.

"Look at me", Lewis' voice was soft and barely more than a whisper but Nico's head snapped up immediately and his gaze locked with Lewis'.  
With a lump in his throat that felt as big as the necklaces his teammate was recently wearing, he watched the Brit bringing his glass to his lips, carefully taking a first sip, then quickly emptying the whole glass.  
There were no words to describe the feeling that rushed through Nico's body at the sight. It was a mixture of pure happiness, love, pain, fear and joy at the very same time and the sob left his mouth before he could do anything about it.  
He cursed the amount of alcohol that had lead to him being an emotional wreck but soon he was shaking and tears streamed down his face and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss Lewis or kill him.  
"Shhh, look at me, Britney", he hadn't noticed that Lewis had gotten up but now he was kneeling in front of him, whipping away his tears with his thumbs.  
"Did you really thought I could be with anyone but you?"  
"I- I don't know."  
"You could've asked me, you know."  
Another quiet sob left his mouth: "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to take the answer."  
"Well, that makes us two", Lewis said and placed a kiss on Nico's knuckles and the inner side of his hands.  
"You know that you're the only one."  
"Yeah, that's not exactly the answer I was afraid of."  
"Is he going to ask him now?", Dan squeaked and a surprised " _oh_ " left Nico's mouth.  
And then he quickly added: "Are you hypothetically asking me whether two boys can get married and still be successful in Formula 1?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Oh?"  
"Actually, it's quite practically right now, Nico."  
" _OH_."  
"Just say something, God damnit."  
"I'm not a world champion yet, my dad could still care", Nico grinned and Lewis rolled his eyes.  
"We'll change that in Abu Dhabi."  
" _That's coo_ l", Nico couldn't stand it any longer and finally kissed Lewis, whispering _yes, yes, yes_ all over again, bringing his fiancé as close as possible.

"Ehem", Nico H. coughed, "Next time we should play ' _Fuck, Marry, Kil_ l', all those emotional dramas, first the two Dans and now Brocedes... That's stopping me from getting Checo hella drunk and a hella drunk Checo is a willing Checo, so..."  
"Oh, _shut up_ , won't you!", the Mexican protested and hid his face in the German's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part two.  
> I think I will continue this series since it's quite funny to write it.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
